Predators Vs Tremors
by Bastet1023
Summary: The Predators are on a Hunt in Prefection Valley and find that a new foe is in town, and it may be them who is the prey. FINISHED
1. The Hunt

_I'm back with my second story. I was struck with this idea as I watched Tremors 1&2 this weekend. I do NOT own the Predators or Tremors. (I took the Predator leader, An'tir'de, from my other story, Predator 3: Homeworld, and put him in here as well.) By the way, if you haven't seen the Predator or all 3 Tremors movies, you may be a bit confused about the creatures in the story.  
_  
**Predators Vs. Tremors**  
  
**Chapter 1: The Hunt**  
  
An'tir'de sat in front of the view screen, staring at the large green and blue planet ahead of the ship. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. The large ship was quiet being that there were only two blooded and four unblooded on the ship; a small group which he was thankful for.  
  
The ship lurched as it began to descend into the atmosphere. This trip was going to be somewhere relatively secluded, which was better than the alternative of a large city. This was the four unbloodeds' first time hunting humans, and fewer accidents occurred when there were fewer humans.  
  
An'tir'de smiled as the ship cleared the clouds and headed for the ground. This would be a good hunt; he could sense it.  
  
_-_Time passes_-_  
  
On the harsh, burning soil of the desert, An'tir'de and the six others scanned for signs of life. There were the occasional buildings, but no humans in sight. An'tir'de gestured for his fellows to follow, and raced into the desert searching for prey.

* * *

"Reporting at 1100 hours, I have picked up a picked up a recent seismograph that clearly states that more Graboids are present in Perfection Valley. I am now proceeding to find the worm and eliminate it."  
  
Bert Gummer rode through the desert in his new blue Chevy, his trusty seismograph at his side. Back at the convenience store the seismos picked up one hell of a reading, and it was his job to find the sucker.  
  
But there was of coarse one thing that worried him. When they picked up the reading, the worm disappeared leading him to believe that the Graboid had meta-morphed into the second stage of life, the Shrieker. That's why he had his trusty Elephant gun complete with a couple hundred bullets to go with it.  
  
Ever since the government got their hands on a live Ass-blaster, they didn't mind him going Graboid hunting. In fact, in order to keep the populace safe, the government paid him 10,000 dollars for each Graboid or Shrieker or Ass-blaster he killed. Life is good.  
  
Bert began to ride out to Frank Gerrison's house to make sure he was ok. They tried to radio him but got no answer; hopefully he wasn't in town.  
  
Bert pulled up to Frank Garrison's house and found a dismal sight. Frank lay dead in the sand, his gun lay a few feet away, and his head gone. Bert walked over to the corpse and noticed that Frank had been stabbed with some sort of knife.  
  
"This isn't the work of any Graboid, Shrieker, or Ass-blaster that's for sure," Bert thought looking at the body. With a sigh, Bert walked back to his truck to record his findings and radio the others.

* * *

The first kill was a successful one. The human had put up a good fight trying to shoot them. Yet, in the end one of the students got close enough and speared the human. One of the Blooded, Treken, walked up to An'tir'de.  
  
"We have scouted and found a small settlement. There are not many humans inhabiting the settlement, and it would be prefect for the hunt. Do you wish to proceed there?"  
  
"Yes. Gather the students, it would be best to get close to the town before nightfall," replied An'tir'de glancing off into the horizon. "Such a small hunt," he thought to himself, "Pity no real action will be in this hunt."  
  
How wrong he was.  
  
Not too much action, and a bit short, but there will be a lot more soon. Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	2. More than one hunter

_Thank you for all of the Reviews! Not too much action, but I promise there will be more in the next chapter. Sorry for the long delay; writers block sucks._  
  
**Predators Vs. Tremors**  
  
**Chapter 2: More than one hunter  
**  
"1200 hours, after my discovery of Frank's body, I have radio headquarters and am now retuning there. What is more confusing is how Frank was killed. Have the Graboids gone into a new transformation or is there something new out there? To these questions I do not have the answer at this time."  
  
Burt switched his recorder off and continued along the dirt road towards headquarters. In the distance he saw a red truck heading towards him. The truck put on its flashers and the driver gestured for Bert to pull over.  
  
Burt stopped and hopped out of his car walking towards the oncoming vehicle. The car stopped and two figures stepped out.  
  
"Hey Burt! How are you?" called Earl Basset. Earl and Burt were long time friends and had hunted Graboids together. With him was his fiancée, Kate.  
  
"Not too bad. What brings you back to the Valley?" Burt asked, shaking Earl and Nancy's hands.  
  
"Just came for a visit. You're hunting Graboids from what I hear, right?" Earl asked looking in the back of Burt's truck, eyeing the dynamite and remote control cars.  
  
"Yeah, but there's something new is going on; I found Frank Garrison dead with his head missing. Looks like he's been stabbed; I don't get it."  
  
"This isn't another mutation, is it?" Kate asked looking around.  
  
"I don't think so. It's something new. I think..." Burt's voice trailed off as the seismograph in his car began to beep.  
  
Burt stuck his head in the window and watched as a red dot moved slowly towards his car. And by the looks of it, it was a big one.  
  
"We got company!" Burt yelled grabbing his elephant gun and some dynamite.  
  
Burt quickly hooked the dynamite up, tied it a remote control car, and began his Graboid hunt. The little car zoomed over the valley floor when suddenly, it was pulled under ground.  
  
"I'd get in your car," Burt advised Earl and Kate as he readied the detonator. With a little click, the dynamite exploded, taking the worm with it.  
  
Chunks of dirt and Graboid fell from the sky, raining on the two cars.  
  
"Damn it, Burt!" Earl hollered as he saw his car covered in rancid smelling Graboid chunks. "I just had it cleaned!"  
  
Burt chuckled lightly and replied, "Welcome back," as one last chuck of Graboid landed on Earl's car.

* * *

The Yautja heard an explosion as they climbed the rocky hills towards the settlement. They continued on their way, each silently wondering what the explosion was.  
  
Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the valley. The Yautja spun weapons ready, but the sound had come from far away. "What was that?" one of the students asked, the other murmuring the same question.  
  
An'tir'de scanned the region, looking for any signs of hostile prey. The noise sounding like a moan of pain, but most prey, when injured, was exceptionally dangerous.  
  
"Continue to the settlement. If you see anything, alert the team immediately, and we shall investigate," An'tir'de told the group. He personally had never heard that cry upon this planet, or any other, but it probably wasn't dangerous.

* * *

Burt followed Earl and Kate back to the convenience store at the center of the Perfection Valley settlement. A red-headed girl by the name of Eliza was working the store. She had moved in recently and was liked throughout the small community. There were about three others there, local people who came to Perfection for numerous reasons. The current population was about a dozen, including Earl, Kate, and the recently deceased Frank.  
  
Burt plopped down in one of the chairs and sighed.  
  
"Did you get any Graboids Burt?" Eliza asked stocking the freezer with soda- pop and beer.  
  
"Yeah I got one, but unfortunately not soon enough. Frank's..." Everyone bowed their heads at the dismal news and Eliza began to cry quietly. But, when you lived around Graboids, this stuff was almost expected, but it didn't make the news any more pleasant.  
  
"But... I'm not sure the Graboids killed him. Normally, they just eat you... but it looked like he was stabbed, and his... head was gone."  
  
Everyone began to look at each other nervously. It didn't sound like a Graboid killing; if anything, it just sounded like some psycho murderer.  
  
"Well, I've got ever worst news for you guys," Eliza said, wiping the tears from her face. "If you got one worm Burt, then there is still three out there, and one has gone into its' shrieker stage."  
  
"Are you sure?" Burt asked not liking this at all.  
  
"Well, it disappeared, so I'm thinking that's an affirmative."  
  
"Damn. At least I got my elephant gun. Maybe I'll head back to my place and get more equipment."  
  
Suddenly, a loud beeping came from a seismograph in the corner.  
  
Earl ran over to it and said, "Graboid, coming in fast."

* * *

An'tir'de and his group were within 300 yards of the settlement. An'tir'de smiled beneath his mask, turned to his group and said, "Prepare for some true action."  
  
_Well, there's chapter two. In the next chapter, the Predators get their first look at Graboids AND Shriekers. Please Review!_


	3. Surprise

_Here's chapter three! Sorry it took so long; for some reason I've been getting a lot of writers block from this story. Hope you like it!_

**Predators Vs. Tremors**

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

Bert told everyone to get onto the roof of the convenience store while he and Earl took care of the Graboid. Kate, who wanted to see one of the gigantic worms again, followed Bert and Earl outside.

As Bert and Earl prepared to kill the Graboid, Kate noticed something strange. The air was shimmering; she wouldn't have looked at it twice if she didn't notice that the shimmers were moving closer.

"Earl... what is that?" Kate asked backing away slowly.

"What?" said Earl looking up from his gun. He saw the shimmers too, but was more concerned with the approaching Graboid. Then he noticed something on Bert. Three red dots moved up Bert's body settling on his chest.

"Bert..."

Bert looked down and his eyes grew wide. "Laser tracking! Get down!"

Bert and Earl ducked just as a blue bolt of Plasma shot at the area in which Bert was standing a second ago.

Kate screamed as seven figures formed in the shimmer. They were large humanoids, well over seven feet tall, wearing strange black armor and shiny metal masked. They all approached, unsheathing swords, spears and daggers and they went.

The human ducked as one of the students sent a stream of plasma at it. The Yautja uncloaked and approached their prey.

Kate raced inside the convenience store as Earl and Burt aimed their guns at the approaching aliens.

"I think we just found out what killed Frank, Bert." Earl said, his voice shaking as much as his hands.

Suddenly, one of the aliens screamed as a Graboid erupted from beneath it. It tried to stab the worm, but in the constrictor-like grip of the Graboid's snake-like tongues, its' struggles were to no avail. The Graboid disappeared beneath the dirt with its lunch as quickly as it had appeared.

An'tir'de and his group watched in horror as some worm-like being erupted from the ground swallowing one of the blooded warriors. The warrior tried to kill the creature, but was quickly submerged along with the monstrosity.

"_This is not possible! These creatures have never been here before... have they?"_ An'tir'de thought as his group stared at the ground where the warrior disappeared.

He glanced up and the human who merely stood unmoving.

An'tir'de shouted from his group to retreat. The Yautja began to run back to where their ship had landed.

Suddenly, one of the unblooded screamed. An'tir'de and his group spun to see on of the students on the group, frantically trying to free himself from three snake-like beings.

The student lopped off one of the heads of the beings, but was quickly being pulled under the ground by the other two. The Yautja raced to help the student, but by the time the reached where the student was, he was gone.

For once, the Yautja were at a loss of what to do. Their infra-red vision didn't pick up heat through the ground so they had no idea where the worm creature was. The group was now too terrified to even think of any sort of retreat. They were screwed, even if they didn't want to admit it.

Bert, Earl, and Kate watched as yet another of the alien beings was eaten. As entertaining as it was, if they didn't do something soon, the worm would be after them. The trio quickly hopped on the truck as the aliens were distracted with the Graboid. Burt quickly grabbed one of the remote control cars with dynamite already strapped to it and placed it on the ground.

The aliens meanwhile stood unmoving looking around themselves trying to spot the worm. Bert was about to start Graboid fishing when Earl grabbed his arm.

"Wait. If you kill that worm, what's going to stop those aliens from killing us like they killed Frank?" he whispered.

Bert sighed and quickly assessed the situation. Those aliens, or whatever they were, were hostile for sure. But from the recent readings on the seismographs there had to be at least 3 more Graboids out there. And if he didn't get to them in time they would soon become Shriekers, then Ass-blasters.

Suddenly, loud screeching filled the air. From on top of the roof, the others were screaming, "The Shriekers are coming!"

An'tir'de and his group spun when they heard the high pitched cries. Even from far away, they could see strange two legged creatures racing towards them; and they didn't look friendly.

He glanced up seeing the humans on top of one of the structures. _They must be hiding from the worm-creature. So they must know about them, or at least have someway of seeing them._ An'tir'de glanced around and saw another structure, with no humans on it, nearby. If they could make it to the structure, perhaps they could make a stand against the worm-creature.

But how could they get there?

"Bert, where's your gun?" Earl whispered urgently.

"Over there." Bert pointed at the gun which lay ten feet away from him. He had dropped it when the aliens shot at him.

"We have to get inside," Earl whispered looking at the fast approaching Shriekers. Suddenly, a loud bang and flash issued from one of the aliens. Apparently, the Graboid had tried to use its tongues to find them and startled the alien. The Graboid issued a screech and raced away but came back, just as quickly.

"Hey... maybe if they can scare this guy away maybe we can get out of here," Bert whispered. The Graboid apparently didn't like the loud bang the aliens' guns issued and might buy them enough time to get onto the roof.

"Well, what are you going to do? Mime it to them? I don't think they understand English."

"It's worth a shot," Bert replied, glancing in the direction of the Shriekers. They would be on top of them in less than two minutes.

Bert waved his hands to get the aliens' attention. Once he was sure they were looking at him he spoke as loudly as he dared with the Graboid underneath him.

"Shoot the ground."

An'tir'de stared at the human as it spoke to him. The mask he wore was an updated one with the ability to translate simple phrases in the prey-species language. From what his mask was telling him, the human wanted him and his fellows to use their weapons and shoot the ground.

_Well, humans may have dealt with these things before. Perhaps they know something we don't._

An'tir'de signaled to his team to ready their weapons. He would do what this human wanted; he just hoped it wasn't a trick.

"Yes," Bert whispered as the aliens pulled out their guns and pointed them to the ground. Five loud bags and flashed echoed trough the valley. The Graboid heard them as well; with a screech of pain, Bert saw the ground shift as the Graboid raced away from the sound. Bert and Earl spun and raced into the store.

An'tir'de saw the humans run and decided that they should do the same. He and his group raced towards the structure he had noticed before and raced up the small human ladder to the top. As they stood on top of the structure, they watched as the two legged creature arrived in the settlement.

Bert and Earl made it on top of the roof as the Shriekers arrived. The ugly suckers' shrieked loudly at them as they tried to figure out a way to get to them.

"Hey Bert, check this out!" Eliza called over to them. Bert walked over to her and saw that the aliens had climbed I top of the water tower and were watching the Shriekers.

"Well, I guess their stuck just like we are," Burt replied, looking longingly at his elephant gun which lay on the ground next to the car and controller for killing the Graboid.

_Well, that's chapter three. Hope you liked it. I might not be able to get chapter four up for two weeks (Vacation). Don't forget to review!_


	4. The Enemy of My Enemy

_Chapter four up and ready for reading. I hope you like it._

**Predators Vs. Tremors**

**Chapter 4: the Enemy of my Enemy...**

Bert paced restlessly on the roof of the store. He needed to get to his weapons, but with both Shriekers and Graboids on the ground, his chances were slim to none.

Suddenly, loud bangs echoed in the dry desert air. He raced over to one of the sides of the store and watched as the aliens shot at the Shriekers. The little buggers shrieked in anger and scattered as they were slaughtered.

"Well, at least _they_ are prepared," Earl grumbled angrily. He was in this situation once before and he didn't like it then and, sure as hell, didn't like it now.

"Well _excuse_ me! I didn't expect these aliens showing up, nor did I expect the Graboids to change this early. If I had my elephant gun, I'd be blowing those suckers away right now," Bert shot back, tired of Earl's constant grumbling.

Earl just glared angrily at Bert, and then continued to watch as one of the alien's threw a spear and killed yet another of the Shriekers.

* * *

An'tir'de and his group shot at their prey. These creatures were completely new, and the Yautja were unsure of their defenses; they would kill the creatures first, study them later.

The humans were not doing much on the structure they took shelter on. They knew about the worm-creature, and they probably knew about the small creatures as well.

_At least they know what's going on._

An'tir'de had gotten over his surprise and was now angry. _Why weren't we notified about these creatures? Have we been sent on a suicide mission?_ He didn't think that was the case, but he didn't completely dismiss the idea.

An'tir'de sighed and threw his spear at one of the two-legged creatures, killing it instantly. By the looks of the planet's sun, it would be nightfall very soon, and he didn't want to have to spend the night on top of the structure.

He watched as the creatures ran in circles, while his group shot at them. _Why doesn't the worm creature attack them?_ The two creatures must be related in some way to coexist without destroying each other. An'tir'de fired at yet another creature that dared to approach. _This may take awhile_, he thought to himself.

-1 hour later-

It was dark now, but the night was occasionally lit up by the bright, electric blue, shot from the aliens. The group had managed to get some supplies out of the store and they were now hunkered down trying to figure out what to do next.

From the occasional puff of dirt from the ground the group knew that the Graboid was still present.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't the Graboid go after the Shriekers?" Earl asked watching the little creatures run around the building.

"Haven't you heard? The government did a study and found out that the Graboids are able to detect and recognize the Shriekers' screams, so it knows to leave them alone. The Ass-blaster _Senor Blanco_ killed had my watch on it. That's probably the only reason the Graboid went after it," Bert replied, painfully remembering that particular battle.

"Uh, guys, you... might want to take a look at this!" Eliza shouted from one side of the building. Bert and Earl watched as the Shriekers began to hop on boxes stacked next to the convenience store to reach the roof.

"Damn! Does the convenience store have any shovels or pick-axes or something we could use to knock these things away?" Bert asked looking around.

"Yeah... yeah there are some shovels," one of the locals, Charley, replied. "Me and Jose can get them." The two men ran over to the side of the building and tried to get into the store.

* * *

An'tir'de and his group watched in amusement as the creatures began to get closer to the top of the structure the humans were on. The humans began to run frantically around, panicking.

_I wonder how the humans will fare against these creatures?_

* * *

Jose lowered Charley down to the window of the store. Charley got his footing and slid through the window, Jose right behind him. Once in the store, the two men climbed from counter to counter eventually coming to when three shovels were leaning against a wall. They headed back towards the window each carrying a shovel.

"Bert! Over here!" Charley shouted holding up the shovel.

"Thanks," Bert replied taking the shovel and reaching down to grab the second that Jose had handed to Charley. Suddenly, Charley screamed as two of the Graboid's tongues wrapped around his leg, pulled him off the window, and underground.

"No!" Jose screamed as Charley was pulled under. Jose screamed again as the Graboid's tongues tried to grab him next. He pushed himself into the store and fell of the counter onto the hard wood floor. The Graboid burst threw the floor as if it was made of tissue paper.

Miraculously, Jose managed to dodge the Graboid and race out of the store. Now not only was he on the ground, all the Shriekers saw him and were racing in his direction. The others on the building were screaming at him to run, but Jose knew he was already dead.

He glanced over and saw Bert's elephant gun and the car with the remote near Bert's truck. He raced over to the controller for the car and shouted, "Catch!" With that, he picked up the controller and threw it on the roof where Earl managed to catch it.

Then he picked up the elephant gun and began to shoot the approaching Shriekers. He took two down before one barreled into him and all he knew was darkness.

* * *

The Yautja heard a human scream and turned towards the settlement. They watched as one human raced out of the building, threw something to its fellows, and shot at the approaching creatures.

The Yautja bowed their heads as the human was killed. It had put up an honorable fight.

_Now what?_ An'tir'de thought looking at the remaining humans.

* * *

At the cost of the lives of Charley and Jose, the remaining five humans down had a way to kill the Graboid and some defense against the Shriekers that were nearing the top of the convenience store.

"Hey Bert, we got the remote for the car; do you have the detonator?" Earl shouted as he ran over to Bert who was beating the Shriekers away with one of the shovels.

"Yeah, here," Bert handed Earl his hand-held detonator. Earl ran to the edge of the building and started Graboid fishing.

* * *

"Leader, you may want to see this," one of the students, Ani'de, called to him. An'tir'de walked over to where the student stood. The student pointed to a tiny machine moving across the ground around the building where the humans were on.

"What are they doing?" An'tir'de wondered aloud as the small car was taken under by the worm-creature. His question was quickly answered when an explosion underground went off and chunks of the worm creature flew through the air.

"They killed it... I can't believe the humans killed the creature," An'tir'de said in an awe-struck voice. _Maybe they're not a stupid as we thought._

_Well, that's chapter 4. I'm finally back from vacation, but I'll be going to school soon which means longer delays for my stories. I hoped you enjoyed it and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!_


	5. is my Friend

_I' back with chapter 5! I'd like to take this moment to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed so far. Blackdawn brought my attention to the fact that I have 40 reviews for this story, with only four chapters. Although I have read each review numerous times, I never would have dreamed that I would get so much support for my story. Thanks everybody! Now on to chapter 5! (BTW I got the titles for chapter 4 and 5 from the AVP movie.)_

**Predator Vs. Tremors**

**Chapter 5: ...is my Friend**

"Wahoo!" All of the humans shouted with the death of the Graboid. Now the only thing they had to do was get rid of the Shriekers.

"Hey guys! The Shriekers are running off!" Kate yelled over to Bert and Earl, who at the moment were jumping up and down celebrating.

"What? They're running off? I don't like the sound of that..." Bert said running over to where the Shriekers used to be. "I think their going somewhere to mutate into Ass-Blasters. Let's go downstairs and check the seismograph."

The five humans ran back down into the store and checked the monitor.

"There! See it; that one...but where's the other one?" Eliza said pointing to a red dot.

"Our buddy probably already changed to Shrieker form," Bert said with a sigh. "Great; not only do we have a Graboid and a couple Ass-blasters to deal with, who knows how many Shriekers are out there?"

"Don't forget out old invisible-buddies over on the water tower," Earl reminded everyone.

"Yeah, are they still there?" Kate asked.

The five people ran to the doorway. By the looks of things, the aliens were long gone.

"Well, it looks like they left... Either way, I'm heading over to my place to get more bombs and a lot more guns," Bert said grabbing his keys off the counter.

"I'm coming with you." Earl said. Looking at the two girls and remaining guy, James, Earl said, "Stay inside by the monitors. If you see or hear anything coming your way, hide in the freezer."

"Take my Elephant gun," Bert said gesturing for the others to come outside.

Once they were ready, Bert and Earl set off towards Bert's place.

* * *

As soon as the two-legged creatures ran off, the Yautja climbed down from the structure they were on and headed off in the direction of their ship; it would probably only take an hour or two to get there.

Half-way there they passed a large human compound. It seemed a lot like a human military base. Before An'tir'de told the group to continue on, Treken walked up to An'tir'de and show him a scanner of the ship.

"Leader, we may have a problem."

The ship's scanner had access to the ship main computer data base and could receive pictures from monitors; the picture showed that over a dozen of the two-legged creatures gathered around the ship; probably attracted by the excess heat in the area from the landing.

"We shall kill them when we reach the ship," An'tir'de replied quickly.

"We do not have that many shots left with our weapons. Combined the students and I only have three shots left, and you have two. Plus the students are tired, and it will greatly affect their efficiency in fighting. We alone could not take down that many creatures."

An'tir'de sighed at this news. These creatures did indeed pose a large problem; they were just going to have to improvise.

"We will take shelter in those rock hills and head out for the ship tomorrow," An'tir'de said standing up and rallying his group.

* * *

The attack came unexpectedly. Bert was just ahead of Earl when he saw dust coming up from under the ground. Bert stuck his head out his window and yelled back to Earl, "Graboid at Eight o'clock!"

"I see him!" Earl shouted back. There was a small pause, and then Earl screamed, "Bert! Above you!"

Bert looked up just in time to see an Ass-blaster come crashing down on the hood of his car. Bert jerked the steering wheel to the right and came skidding to a stop. As the Ass-blaster was busying itself with Bert's car, Bert raced over to a ten foot tall, rock hill. He had to get off the ground before the Graboid went after him.

As he approached the hill, he saw the ground behind him shift as the Graboid came in for the kill. Bert made it to the rock hill and began to climb as the Graboid erupted from the ground. Unfortunately, Bert grabbed a loose rock and began to fall backwards into the Graboid's grasp.

Suddenly, Bert stopped falling and instead was pulled up by his foot and tossed onto the rock ledge. Bert heard Earl drive by making a commotion, and then he heard the Graboid racing away to hunt its new meal.

"What on Earth?" Bert asked sitting up. Bert's eyes widened as five aliens appeared right all around him.

* * *

An'tir'de heard the commotion and raced over to the ledge to watch. There seemed to be some sort of being flying through the air. _'Yet another strange creature?'_ An'tir'de thought to himself; soon nothing would be able to surprise him.

He saw the human stop its' transport and race over to the rock hill they were residing on. They were cloaked so the creature couldn't see them, but An'tir'de ordered his group back anyway. The human began to climb as another worm creature erupted from the ground.

An'tir'de reached out and caught the human as it fell, and threw it up on the rock. He watched as another human transport went by, causing the flying and worm creature to follow it.

An'tir'de and his group uncloaked and stared at the human which held completely still.

"What should we do with it?" Treken asked.

"Kill it?" one of the unblooded, Vir'nde proposed.

"It's unarmed, we can't kill it," Ani'de said.

"You are right Ani'de; the code says we can't kill it," An'tir'de said to the student. Suddenly an idea exploded into An'tir'de's head. An'tir'de smile and kneeled down close to the human.

"I think I have a use for you."

_Woohoo! I've finally gotten over this writers-block thing that has caused many problems with this story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review or I won't update! (Evil music plays in background while Bastet laughs evilly, "Muahahahaha!")_


	6. Alliance

_Here's chapter six! Hope you enjoy! Thanx for all of the reviews!_

**Predator Vs. Tremors**

**Chapter 6: Alliance**

Bert held stock-still as the aliens seemed to converse in their strange clicking language. They had saved his life, so he figured they wouldn't kill him. The largest of the aliens knelt close to him and said something in its language.

'_I never wanted to have a gun so badly,'_ Bert thought.

* * *

An'tir'de stared at the human intently. They were going to have some problems with the creatures that surrounded the ship, not to mention the new flying creatures and worm-creature; perhaps this human could be of some assistance. They were going to need weapons, being their own were not going to last them very long.

"Where do you humans keep your weapons?" An'tir'de said to the human, who in turn gave no response. It didn't understand him. An'tir'de gestured to the human, then his plasma-caster, then back to the human. The human stared blankly at him. An'tir'de was about to try again when a loud screeching filled the air.

The clan looked up to see six of the flying creatures heading towards them. They only had five shots left, enough to kill them all but one. An'tir'de jumped to him feet, took aim and fired. His shot was true. The large blue-white blast hit the creature, incinerating it in mid-air. The students took their shots as well. With an amazing burst of luck, the student managed to hit each of the creatures, bringing their numbers down to two. An'tir'de aimed at one of the remaining two creatures and fired again.

He missed. The creature had veered to the left at the last moment, and then continued his course towards the group.

* * *

Bert heard the Ass-blaster before he saw it. The aliens, however, could obviously see the Ass-blasters perfectly. They aliens began to fire at the Ass-blasters.

'_At least they have good aim,'_ Bert thought as the aliens hit four of the Ass-blasters. The largest of the aliens fired at one of the two remaining Ass-blasters, which dodged the blast.

"I hate these suckers and their learning curve," Bert mumbled. The aliens seemed surprised as well. They threw down their guns and pulled out short metal rods that expanded into six foot long spears. They screamed as the Ass-blasters approached. The Ass-blasters swiped at the aliens but moved upward to avoid the spears.

The two came back at the aliens at an alarming speed. The one turned away at the last moment as the other plowed into one of the aliens. The alien dropped its spear and screamed in fury and pain as the Ass-blaster ripped its chest open with its claws and razor-sharp mouth. The other aliens attacked the Ass-blaster as it was tearing apart their dying companion.

* * *

Unfortunately, being that the Yautja were preoccupied with the one Ass-blaster, they failed to see the other one coming.

The second creature landed on the rock outcropping and prepared to lunge at the Yautja. An'tir'de spun as the creature lunged.

Suddenly, the creature roared in pain as a spear tip emerged from its chest. The creature collapsed on the ground dead. An'tir'de looked up from the fallen body to see the human holding a spear.

* * *

"Take that you flying, son of a bitch," Bert spat at the Ass-blasters carcass. The aliens stared at him unmoving. By the looks of it, the first Ass-blaster succeeded in killing one of the aliens.

The largest of the aliens approached Bert slowly. Bert didn't move, except for the slight shaking of his hands. The alien stopped three feet away from Bert. It raised its hand and placed it on Bert's shoulder. Bert sighed in relief and tried to return the gesture, which wasn't easy considering how big the alien was.

Bert glanced at the aliens guns, which lay on the ground. He guessed that the aliens may have run out of ammo. He remembered how the alien gestured to him and its' own gun. A light clicked on in Bert's head. They aliens wanted, no, needed guns. Bert could easily give them what they needed, but why. They had killed Frank and tried to kill him and Earl.

A loud roar echoed in the distance, yet another Graboid was changing. Perfection Valley was going to be overrun if he didn't stop the creatures. First off, he would need to get back to his house/fort. Then he could prepare. Bert knew he had only one choice; besides, the aliens might be able to stop any shriekers that would normally attack him on his way back to his house.

Bert looked at the alien and asked, "You need guns?"

The alien responded by tilting its head and gurgling something. Bert took that for a yes.

Bert smiled, a trigger-happy glint sparkling in his eyes. "You come to the right guy."

_Sorry it took so long. High-school is NOT easy and it's very time consuming. I'll try to update again ASAP. Don't forget to REVIEW!_


	7. The Ultimate Warrior

_Hey, I'm back with chapter 7! I always wondered how the Predators would react to Bert's "Wall of Weaponry" as I call it. Now, you can find out. Also, Bert makes a bit of an enemy in this particular chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews!_

**Predator Vs. Tremors**

**Chapter 7: The Ultimate Warrior**

Bert began to lead the aliens back to his house. Luckily, they were only about a mile away and the walk would be short. The largest of the aliens walked directly behind Bert, while the rest trailed a few feet behind. Earl had managed to get the Graboid to follow him and Bert wondered how his friend had faired.

Within a few minutes, Bert and the aliens reached Bert's compound. When the first Ass-blasters attacked, Bert's home had been completely destroyed. But he had rebuilt it so it would be resistant to Graboid, Shrieker, and even Ass-blaster attacks.

Bert entered the code to open the heavy steel gate that surrounded his home. The doors opened quickly and Bert strode into the compound, feeling the most at ease that he had been in a while. The only thing he had to worry about now was the aliens.

Bert quickly led the aliens into his house and into the basement where all of his weapons were kept, ready to use.

* * *

An'tir'de entered the small human dwelling. The whole dwelling seemed well protected. The human led the Yautja down a passage and into a large room. An'tir'de and his group marveled at the sight of the hundreds of weapons. The variety was endless. In all his years of hunting, An'tir'de had never seen such a large collection of weapons by a prey-species.

As An'tir'de tore his gaze from the weapons, he realized that the room had many trophies of different creatures, including a worm-creature, mounted on the walls. It seemed that they had crossed the path of a human hunter.

The human walked over to the wall of weapons and took many down, speaking quickly. An'tir'de's mask picked up a bit of the speech and he was shocked to find out that the human was explaining exactly what each of the weapons was.

An'tir'de smiled to himself and went over to examine the weapons.

* * *

Bert took down rifles, shotguns, hand guns, and many more weapons from his wall. He began to tell the aliens what each one was out of habit. He doubted that they could understand him.

The largest alien walked over to him and picked up a rather large shot gun. It spun the gun around in its hands and, with a grunt, tossed it to one of it's' fellows and continued to the next weapon. By the way the aliens handled the guns, Bert figured that they had had some experience with human weapons. Bert when over to a large desk and pulled out the bullets for the guns. He had them each labeled to which gun they would go with.

Bert began to show the largest alien which bullets went to which gun. The alien seemed to understand well enough and began to instruct the others. Bert smiled to himself and thought, "_Maybe I'll get out of this alive after all."_

* * *

As soon as the Yautja had the human weapons ready An'tir'de's thoughts turned to a different matter. What to do with the human. Killing it would not be honorable, but some of the others thought that death would be the appropriate choice.

"We should kill it. It could be hazardous to let it live," Vir'nde said. There were murmurings of agreement in the group.

"Not only would that be dishonorable, it has aided us; that alone is enough to let the human live," An'tir'de answered curtly.

"But, leader, this human could cause problems for hunts in the future," Treken said, his head bowed.

"We are not killing it," An'tir'de growled, getting aggravated.

"Then we risk exposing ourselves," Vir'nde snapped.

An'tir'de glared at the student. "I am leader. What you think or say has no effect on the actions of this pack." An'tir'de glanced at the human which leaned against a wall, watching the argument.

"Look at it. It acts as if it has nothing to fear of us; we should kill the foolish creature and be done with it," Vir'nde said, drawing his spear and preparing to throw it.

An'tir'de took a step towards the student to grab the spear when a loud bang rang out and Vir'nde was knock to the ground. The human had shot at Vir'nde when it saw him draw the spear.

An'tir'de looked at the fallen student and realized the human had only hit the armor of the student, not the exposed flesh; the human didn't try to kill Vir'nde, it had only defended itself.

The human spoke, but An'tir'de ignored it. Instead he reprimanded the student. "You know very well that you deserved that Vir'nde. It could have killed you, but it didn't. Try to go against my will again and I will be the one to shoot you."

"Leader, if I may express a thought, why not take the human with us to our ship? If it survives the battle, we'll let it live, if it dies, it dies," Treken proposed. An'tir'de nodded; that would at least keep Vir'nde at bay for the time being.

An'tir'de turned to the human and gestured that they were ready to leave.

* * *

Bert reacted with lightning reflexes. As the smaller alien began to draw its' spear and attack him, Bert leveled his gun, took aim at the armor of the alien's left shoulder and fired.

He had caught the alien completely off-guard and smiled as it fell backward to the ground.

"Try that again, buddy, and the next bullet's going though your head," Bert said with a snarl. He wasn't sure if the bullets in the hand gun he used would punch through the alien's metal mask, but if he got a decent shot with the elephant gun, the alien would be dead before it hit the floor.

Bert started to wonder what the face was like under the metal mask, but then decided he didn't want to know.

The larger alien said something to the smaller one, spoke to another, then gestured to the stairway. Bert grabbed some extra ammo and headed outside into the night.

* * *

Earl managed to get the Graboid away from Bert. He just hoped that Bert could handle the Ass-blaster. Earl drove for about twenty minutes, until he lost sight of the Graboid. Once he felt it was safe, he headed over to Bert's place to see if he made it.

Earl drove the car towards the house and parked outside. The gate was open, which was a good sign. Earl entered the house and called out Bert's name. There was no answer. He went downstairs and found that a lot of Bert's guns were missing. Earl walked over to a radio and tried to contact the others at the convenience store.

"This is Earl, come in. Is anyone there?"

After a long five seconds, Earl heard Kate's voice over the radio.

"Earl? You two ok? We started to get worried."

"I'm fine, but I don't know about Bert. An Ass-blaster and a Graboid attacked us and Bert just managed to get away. I got the Graboid to go for me, but I don't know what happened to Bert or the Ass-blaster."

Earl heard gasps over the radio.

"What should we do?"

"Well, the best thing I can think of is all of you coming over here now. Bert's house is the safest place in Perfection Valley. Just bring some kind of weapon and the seismograph with you."

"Ok, Earl; we'll all be over there in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting for you." Earl turned off the radio and glanced around the room.

Something glowing caught his eye. He walked over to where he saw the glow and saw a tiny drop of phosphorescent green liquid on the ground. He touched his finger to it and was surprised it was warm.

"Whatever this is, I don't think it's good," Earl muttered to himself.

_I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to keep writing whenever I have time. Please Review!_


	8. Predators VS Tremors

_Here's chapter 8! I hope you like it! Thank you for all of the reviews!_

**Predators Vs. Tremors**

**Chapter 8: Predators Vs. Tremors**

Bert and the aliens walked quickly through the deserts of Perfection Valley, heading west. Each armed with one of Bert's guns, they were an imposing sight. They head up a mountain pass and followed an old worn trail.

Bert heard the sounds of the Shriekers before he saw them. As the group of six, including Bert, came to the top of a small, ridge, they stopped and peered over the rocks.

The first thing Bert noticed was the aliens' ship. It looked like a cross between a fish and some exotic bird. Although it was black, it seemed to glow with an eerie light, parts of it illuminated with a red colored glow coming from presumably an entrance. It certainly looked capable of space travel.

The next thing Bert noticed was the Shriekers. There had to be at least four dozen of the little suckers. Not to mention there were about a dozen other husks from Ass-blasters. He saw three Ass-blasters, but no more. The others had to be around there somewhere. Personally, he hoped they were down there, rather than attacking the town.

The aliens began to growl at the Shriekers. Bert turned to tell them that the Shriekers could only see heat so their best bet would be to stay hidden. Unfortunately, the largest alien, probably the leader, let out a piercing cry and leapt over the ridge followed by its' companions.

"_So much for the element of surprise," _Bert thought as he followed the aliens into the fray.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Bert's place, Earl and the others had gathered. They figured that Bert was alive, being that his guns were gone, but it wasn't like Bert to not alert them of where he was.

"What should we do? Should we go looking for him? He may be trapped and need help," Kate said. She was worried about Bert. She knew that he was capable of handling himself with Graboids, but what about those aliens? She wasn't sure how _anyone_ could deal with them.

"No, there could still be Graboids out there. Just because we haven't seen them, doesn't mean they're not there," Eliza said sadly. She thought Bert was as good as dead.

Earl was pacing back and forth, occasionally glancing at the seismograph. They hadn't seen any signs of that one Graboid, and he guessed it had changed.

"_That's just what we need, more of those damn Shriekers running around, and next, it'll be Ass-blasters,"_ Earl thought. Besides seeing pictures in _National Geographic,_ the newspapers, and on TV this was the first time he had seen one of the flying bastards, and it wasn't some cute, little bunny that the scientist made them out to be.

Earl spoke up, "I say we all go out there and find Bert. We aren't doing ourselves or Bert any good sitting here."

The others seemed shaky about the idea, but they all agreed anyway. They wanted to at least try and save Bert, not to mention dispose of yet another wave of the creatures that once again were plaguing their tiny town.

Earl began to go through Bert's supplies, loading guns and telling the others how to fire them and reload. Within five minutes, they were all armed and ready to go. The small group of five held their heads up bravely and prepared for the oncoming battle.

"Let's go get 'em," Earl said, picking up Bert's second elephant gun and slinging it over his shoulder.

* * *

Bert was impressed. He aliens not only knew how to fire the guns, but they could integrate karate-like move into the usage of his guns, and they could reload almost faster than he could.

Bert watched the leader of the aliens grab one of the Shriekers by the leg, swing it around in a circle, and throw it into the sharp rocks at the base of the cliff. Meanwhile, five Shriekers managed to get inside the guard of one of the aliens and shredded it to pieces.

Bert grabbed his shotgun, aimed at one of the screaming Shriekers, and shot. The bullet cleanly tore the creature's body to pieces. Bert took aim again and fired. Yet, another perfect shot. Bert was reloading when he heard a loud shriek from above. He glanced up to see six other Ass-blasters circling.

The aliens noticed them as well. Volleys of bullets shot into the air, taking out three Ass-blasters and injuring another. The other two managed to land and attack on of the aliens, which stabbed one with a spear, and began to fend off the other.

As the battle raged on, it seemed the aliens were winning... until the Graboid came.

It came out under the one alien, who miraculously managed to escape the worm's grasp. The aliens began to fire at the Graboid, which quickly vanished under the ground.

The battle was going to be tough now; the aliens couldn't stand still or they'd be ripped apart by Shriekers and if they moved, the Graboid would easily find them. Not to mention the one Ass-blaster was once again airborne and circleing.

Bert, however, was not as easily troubled. He had brought some homemade bombs with him, just for the occasion. Bert was luckily near some rocks, which he promptly took shelter on. Bert tied a piece of string to the bomb, lit the fuse, and dragged the bomb across the ground.

He watched a hole appear beneath the bomb and he smiled, knowing the outcome. Within a few seconds, the bomb went off, blowing the Graboid to smithereens. Graboid chunks began to rain down though the sky. Dust filled the air making it hard so see, but from the loud howls of battle and the agonized screams of the Shriekers, Bert figured the aliens were winning.

Suddenly, a powerful shove knocked Bert off the rock he stood on and sent him tumbling to the ground. When Bert looked up, he saw the alien he had shot in his home, looming over him, its' blades unsheathed.

_Hope you liked the chapter! Next chapter, we get to see Bert go up against a Predator! Please Review and I'll update soon!_


	9. Bert VS Predator

_Here's chapter 9! Who will win? Bert or the Predator? SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG DELAY! High school, writers block, and parents are all to blame! Thank you for all of the reviews!_

**Predators Vs. Tremors**

**Chapter 9: Bert Vs. Predator**

Earl and the four others raced through the desert on foot. Most of the cars had been destroyed by the Ass-blasters and Shriekers, plus they'd make a lot less noise if they were running rather than driving.

They had an idea of where to go though. The sounds of battle between the Shriekers and what must be the aliens were eminent, punctured with loud bangs of human gunfire. The group knew that Bert was probably there, fighting, if anywhere else.

They managed to get to a small rocky mountain ridge; the battle sounds came from the other side.

Suddenly, Kate screamed and pointed up. Nine Ass-blasters were flying in for the kill. Earl aimed and fired at one, which promptly blew up. The others fired as well, but being that they really didn't know how to fire a gun in general, or were so jumpy, they missed all but two.

Now, the group had to handle the remaining six.

* * *

"_This is not good,"_ Bert thought when he saw the angry alien approach him menacingly. The other lead alien was too busy chopping down the Shriekers to notice the other's approach. 

Bert grabbed a spear one of the aliens had dropped and held it in what he though was the best defending position; he didn't think he was going to be on the offensive for much of this particular battle. He spotted his elephant gun lying a few yards away; if only he could get to it.

Bert's thoughts were interrupted when the alien roar and charged at him, the double blades on it's wrist head high, ready to strike. Bert jumped to the side to avoid the alien; if it got its' claws on him, he would be dead for sure.

The alien spun and came at him again, watching him for any hints of his next move. Bert tried a feint to the left which the alien moved to match. Bert jumped to the right and took a swing with the spear. The alien had somewhat expected the feint and easily blocked Bert's thrust with the spear. It swung its leg around kicking at Bert's feet. Its foot nicked Bert's ankles, causing him to stumble, but not fall. Sensing an advantage, the alien made a lightning fast lunge at Bert; one he could not dance away from.

The alien collided with Bert, knocking him to the ground. Bert managed to use the spear the block the alien's right arm with the blades, but he couldn't stop the left hand that wrapped around his throat; he knew that he had to get away from this thing as fast as possible. He reached up and grabbed the thing's mask and twisted. The mask shifted awkwardly, blinding the alien.

The alien reached up to adjust its mask, giving Bert enough room to get a knee between them and try to shove the alien off of him. The alien was shoved back only a few inches and it lost its mask in the process. Bert just barely managed to wriggle out from under it and regain his footing. The alien stood as well, clearly pissed off.

The alien made another wide charge at Bert, aiming at his left flank. Bert dodged to the right only to realize the alien was feinting and he was once again rammed into; only this time, the alien didn't go down with him, but picked up Bert's dropped spear and aim at Bert's heart.

Bert realized that, after so many years of preparing for all that the Universe could throw at him, he was finally defeated; or so it seemed.

* * *

The Ass-Blasters came in screeching their battle cry. Earl shot down one more before the others were on them. Two attacked Joe, one of the workers, taking him down easily, while one went after Kate and Eliza, one dove for Earl, and another came at the remaining worker, Alan. 

Alan shot the Ass-blaster in one of its papery wings, causing it to crash headlong into the ground were it was finished off with a shot to the head.

The girls were managing to keep the one Ass-blaster away, as Earl took careful aim to shoot the one bearing down upon him. Unfortunately, he didn't see the other until it barreled into him. He managed to keep the thing's mouth away by shoving the butt of the gun down its throat, but the claws proceeded to tear into his chest, drawing blood.

The Ass-blaster snapped at Earl's neck unsuccessfully while Earl looked around desperately for some other weapon. Luckily, Kate and Eliza had finally managed to kill the Ass-blaster chasing them, and they took some shots at the one on Earl.

The Ass-blaster gave up trying to get to Earl and rounded on the girls as the remaining Ass-blaster who had finished its meal of the fallen worker decided to help out. The two girls tried to run, only to find their way blocked by the rock wall of the mountain.

Eliza aimed and fired at one of the Ass-blasters, missing by only a few inches. Kate tried to do the same, only to hear the click of the empty gun. Kate threw down the gun, "I'm out!" Simultaneously, Eliza's gun ran dry as well. The girls could only watch as the Ass-blasters continued their charge.

* * *

Never had Bert thought that he would be happy to see a Shrieker, but as it rammed into the alien he almost wished he could spare the little bugger. 

The alien roared indignantly, and slashed at the Shrieker, splitting it in two. The alien turned back to Bert, ready to kill the annoying human, only to end up looking down the barrel of Bert's infamous elephant gun; he hadn't realized it, but Bert had landed right next to the gun.

Bert smiled, he had the alien; but the alien decided it wasn't done fighting just yet. With lightning fast reflexes, the alien grabbed a disk off its belt and lopped off the gun's barrel, rendering it useless.

The alien had failed to see the other, smaller, but just as dangerous, pistol Bert had in his left hand. Bert brought up his arm as the alien reeled back to throw its' disk, and fired. The alien dropped the disk and fell to the ground dead.

* * *

The Ass-blaster's head exploded seconds before it made its final leap at the girls. With one way clear now, the girls jumped to the side as the last remaining Ass-blaster took off. Unfortunately, Kate wasn't fast enough to avoid the full blow, and had her upper thigh sliced open; yet, the Ass-blaster had failed to realize what would happen if it collided with the cliff base at such a high speed. 

Once Earl had shot one of the Ass-blasters with a spare shotgun and the other crushed itself against the rock face, he and Alan ran over to the girls. Earl checked out Kate's wound. It was superficial, so Earl ripped off one of the sleeves of his shirt to stem the flow of blood from the wound.

Now that the Ass-blasters were blasted to smithereens, the group could hear the dying sound of battle and headed in that direction.

_There you go! I really hope you liked it! Sorry again for the REALLY long delay. Please Review and the final chapter will be up ASAP!_


	10. The Gift

_Here's the final chapter of the story! Man, this one caused me soooo many problems with writers block, you won't even believe it! SOOOO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO UPDATE! Thank you for all of the reviews! You guys passed the 100 review mark! (Insert cheer here)_

**Predators Vs. Tremors**

**Chapter 10: The Gift**

Bert stared at the alien lying motionless in the dust. He wasn't sure if it was dead, but at the moment he really didn't want to find out. Bert approached the prone form and stooped down to pick up his rifle that lay on the ground, only to be grabbed by the supposedly "dead" alien's hand and slammed into the ground.

Bert stared in disbelief as the alien rose, picking him up by the neck. The bullet had not penetrated its thick skull; it had only dazed it. Bert struggled to breathe against the alien's powerful grip, his hands futilely trying to pry at its fingers.

The alien glared evilly at Bert and brought up its wrist blades, leveling them with Bert's eyes.

"_Now you will die,"_ the alien said in a throaty, guttural English. Bert glared at the alien and composed himself for the pain, shutting his eyes. The sound of metal tearing though flesh echoed in his head.

"_Am I dead?"_ Bert thought, his eyes still shut. He cracked them open to see the alien lowering its' blades. Bert fully opened his eyes to stare at the alien, confused. The alien released him, Bert falling roughly to the ground. The alien reached down to where its heart would supposedly be, touching two blade tips that protruded slightly from its chest.

With that, An'tir'de ripped his wrist blades from the dishonorable student's back and let the lifeless body fall to the desert floor. Bert met the alien's eyes and saw disgust within them; not aimed at him, but at its companion it had just murdered.

Bert glanced around to see the other aliens either completing their battles, finishing off the Shriekers that had yet to die, or taking trophies.

Bert gave a nod to the alien, who promptly returned it and turned to walk back to its' kills and begin to take its trophies. Bert wrinkled his nose at the absolutely horrible smell these creatures, dead and alive, gave off.

Getting to his feet, Bert walked around and collected his weapons; as far as he could see none were damaged, although that was the last of his worries. Now that the aliens were finished with the battle and his weapons, what were they going to do with him?

Once the alien's grisly work was finished, they all turned to stare at Bert. Bert had most of him weapons on him and loaded, but if these guys tried to kill him, he didn't really have a chance.

The Leader of them turned to another and growled something. The alien dipped its head, turned, and ran into the ship.

* * *

Earl and Kate continued their trek up the mountain side. Eliza and Joe headed back to the town to get a truck and more supplies. Of course they had wanted to go to Bert's aid as much as Earl and Kate did, but Earl managed to defeat Joe in a game of rock/paper/scissors so the other two had to go.

Climbing the mountain face was no easy task either. They had chosen the more direct trail of going over the mountain, rather than use the trail the Yautja and Bert had used earlier. The rock had a decent number of handholds, but if you grabbed too many loose ones, you were in for a long and painful ride down.

Earl used a pair of binoculars to keep an eye on Eliza and Joe as they ran back towards the town. Although he wouldn't be able to help if any of the creatures came at them, he could at least give them a slight notice beforehand.

Unfortunately, Earl should have been looking down rather than at the other two. Two shriekers had managed to sneak up on them. Screaming, the shriekers tried to get to Earl and Kate as they climbed up the sheer mountain wall. Somehow, the creatures were managing to grip the wall and pull themselves up.

"Damn," Earl cursed, "Move faster Kate," he said as one jumped and narrowly missed biting his leg off, "I _really_ don't feel like being dessert for these guys." As if punctuating his point, the second shrieker made another jump, again barely missing.

Kate, more anxious to get to the top of the mountain that ever, frantically began to increase her pace. Her arms were sore and weak, not to mention how exhausted she felt after the day's events. Even with the adrenaline running through her system, she wondered if she would be able to make it to the top.

As Kate selected her newest handholds, she didn't notice how one seemed to move underneath her palm, nor that the other was just as weak. The rocks buckled from their places in the mountain as she put her full body weight on them and one broke off completely.

Kate screamed as she lost her footing and began to fall. Grappling with her hands, she managed to get a hold of a crack in the rock and caught herself, mere inches from the shriekers snapping mouths.

"Kate! You alright?!" Earl shouted trying to lower himself down.

"No! Get me out of here!" Kate shouted, kicking at the closest shrieker. It backed off allowing it's companion to snap at Kate's dangling leg. Kate grabbed a loose rock and chucked it at the shrieker. She hit it dead on causing the shrieker to slip. As it tried to regain it's hold, Earl used the last bullet from his hand gun blasting it through the shriekers head.

With it's loud death-cry, the shrieker toppled from the mountain. Earl quickly reached down and grabbed Kate, hoisting her up so she could get a better grip of the mountain. The shrieker made on last-ditch attempt at it's retreating meal only to follow it's dead fellow down the mountain.

* * *

Bert stood surrounded by the aliens, but refused to give into the terror that tried to grip him. He had been on so many Safaris with some of the most deadly predators on Earth, nearly getting eaten once or twice. He had hunted Graboids, Shriekers, and Ass-blasters without a thought; but that didn't stop him from nearly shaking in his boots.

Within a few seconds, the alien the "leader" had sent into the ship exited it carrying something Bert couldn't really make out within the shadows. The leader took the object and moved towards Bert when two familiar voices rang out in the night.

"Get away from him you butt-ugly ass-holes!" Earl screamed, half running, half sliding down the mountain trying to aim his gun without falling flat on his face at the same time. Kate was taking her time and managed to get to the ground a few seconds after Earl.

They ran over through the ring of hunters to stand at Bert's side, both of them aiming their weapons at the alien leader's head. The aliens however, didn't even seem to care, nor worry in the least that Earl was going to kill their leader.

"Earl, please put your gun down, or at least stop pointing it at that alien's head," Bert said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, it isn't loaded," Earl answered, thinking Bert was nervous he was actually going to shoot.

"Either way, the safety's on." Bert said. Earl looked at him and checked, finding Bert was right. The aliens seemed to understand and started laughing. Earl shuddered; it sounding like a bird with a broken windpipe trying to sing.

Earl sighed and lowered the gun, now wishing he hadn't insulted these guys.

Once the laughter had died down, the leader motioned his group to enter the ship. Once the rest of the group was on board, he tossed the object in his hand to Bert. Without another word, he turned and left entering the ship.

The ground began to rumble and the three raced over to a small outcropping of rocks as the alien ship lifted from the ground and disappeared into space.

* * *

An'tir'de sat in the main control room of the ship, absently stroking the skull of one of the creatures. He was going to have to write a very extensive report about this to the Elders. He had used the ship's computer "library" to check to see if there was any background on these creatures. It seemed these creatures have never been seen among the prey species… ever.

He wondered back to the human warrior and the "gift" he had given him. It was probably one of the few things he had ever done on an impulse and if the Elders found out, they would kill him.

"_Damn the laws,"_ An'tir'de thought. The human deserved it's gift.

An'tir'de glanced at the now distant planet with a playful smile.

He couldn't wait to go back.

* * *

Bert, Earl, and Kate met up with Joe and Eliza halfway back to town. Everyone was curious to see exactly what the alien gave Bert, but no one could really figure it out in the darkness.

Once back at the main convenience store, Bert checked the seismographs, happy to find only one Graboid, _el Blanco_, was still running around. Bert took the object into the back of the store in case it blew up or something.

Eventually, Bert came back out of the room, a large grin on his face and a spark in his eye, bringing in the "gift" the alien had given him. Setting it on the counter Bert let the others get a look at it everyone looked at Bert in shock.

"So, you gonna try it out Bert?" Earl asked, laughing.

"No, the last thing I need is the government trying to get their hands on this one."

It was unmistakable what the object was.

It was a gun.

_Yayyyy! It's finally done! After so much writers block it's finally done!!! First off, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! WAY OVER 100 for a 10 chapter story! I am amazed and flattered. I don't think I would have been able to finish this without all of the support from you people! Thank You SOOO much! Whether there is going to be a sequel or not, I'm can't say. I don't think I will unless I'm struck with a new idea or someone helps me out with it._

_Now that this story is complete, I'm going to work on my other stories: War of the Worlds, Ancient World, and some new ones will be coming, namely my new story "The Crystal Shard"._

_Thanks again SO MUCH for all of the reviews and help you guys have given me!_

_Tootles!_

_Bastet_


End file.
